


Only Room for Two

by praisethewaifu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Confessions, Dad Eli, F/F, Honoka and angst is hard to resist, Polyamory, Some angst, alcohol use/mention, honk is so gay, mama nozo, poor honoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisethewaifu/pseuds/praisethewaifu
Summary: Honoka is in love with her two best friends who are in a relationship together. She can't hold back anymore, though. It hurts to watch them be happy without her.





	1. Chapter 1

It hurt, seeing them holding hands and being altogether happy in the other's presence. At the same time, I liked it. It made me happy.

The situation made no sense, and for awhile it was okay to keep it to myself. I was okay with hiding the feelings inside me where no one could find out about them. 

It took me years to finally open my eyes to the reality that I needed to tell somebody, but I refused to tell them. They were happy together, I didn't want to possibly destroy that. Not that I would. 

That's how I got here, looking down at the floor in Nozomi and Eli's apartment. I don't know why I came to them, I just got a feeling that doing so was the right thing to do. 

"You've been staring at the ground for five minutes, Honoka," Nozomi points out. Eli places a hand on her arm. 

"She's probably just nervous, give her time." Nervous is an understatement. I feel like I'm in an interrogation room, admitting my crimes to an officer of high rank. 

It felt like I was in a courtroom, dozens of people awaiting me to admit the wrong I have done. Absolutely suffocating this situation is. 

"She came here to talk, and I know she's wanted to for awhile." I'm not longer surprised by Nozomi's sixth sense. She knows what's going on, she knows I'm about to admit some big secret. The thought is comforting. 

"We won't judge you," Eli reminded me, a repeat of what she has already said. I appreciate the push she's trying to give. "You'll feel better if you just say it." I know she's right. 

"It's not easy." My voice cracks. Nozomi looks sympathetic, while Eli hasn't changed. 

"It never is," Nozomi jokes, trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't really work. "Do you like someone?" Always hitting my issues on the nail. I can't hide anything from her. It's frustrating as it is a relief. 

"Nozomi! You're stressing her even more!" Scolds Eli, but she goes quiet when I don't respond. At this point she now knows.

"It's complicated," I mutter, thinking about just getting up and leaving. They weren't having it, though. 

"Complicated?" Nozomi says aloud, but she seems to be saying it more to herself than to me. "How can it be complicated?" At that I look up, containing eye contact with her. 

"I'm in love with my two best friends." She seemed to have a moment of clarity, my intense gaze being too much for her in which she turned away. "My best friends who are also dating each other."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka goes to a party and gets fuckin wasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honoka is one lucky son of a bitch

The air in the place was full of a happy buzz, the dark room being so crowded I could barely find a way around the place. 

Everywhere I looked there were couples, people grabbing each other and dancing in a way that could almost not be called such. Everyone was so drunk I don't think they cared. 

I downed at least five beers and a couple shots of something I didn't know the name of. The room was spinning as I stumbled through the people. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I heard someone say my name. I thought I heard two people say my name, but that was the drinks getting to my head. 

I turned to the person, and they looked a lot like Umi. My first thought was to leave this place and go home, but she was pretty and I was lonely. 

I grabbed her in a hurry, trying to dance. Looking around me, I copied the grinding motions the women surrounding me were doing. Would this work on this pretty girl? 

My butt was pressed against her crotch, and at first I think she tried to push me away, but her hands being placed on my waist signified she was enjoying this as much as I was. 

I heard my name again, another body being pressed against my front. The girl looked a lot like Kotori. How lucky was I getting tonight? Two beautiful women who look like the girls in my heart? 

She took the other girl's hands and dragged them up my body, across my stomach and to my breasts. Do they know each other? 

The girl behind my squeezed, and I got weak to my knees. The girl in front of me gripped my hips and started kissing where my shoulder met my neck. It was suffocating, the way they seemed to want me. How their hands roamed all over me in the most shameless of ways. I almost got embarrassed, and I felt like I was betraying Kotori and Umi. 

Front girl grabbed my ass tight, moving her kisses to just above where my shirt cut off. My body was overstimulated, I have no idea how this could ever happen. The girl behind me had her hands slipping up my shirt at this point, I could barely hold in my excitement. Was I really going to be bringing two girls home tonight? I don't know how this happened and why they chose me. There are so many more better girls here. Not that I'm complaining or anything. 

We are suddenly in a bedroom, I don't remember how we got there. There's a big bed on the side of the room and the girl in front of me pushes me toward it. It's that moment that I realize I'm about to get laid with two girls I literally just met. 

My name hangs in the room, and I hear talking all around me. I think the girls are arguing about something, but I can't focus long enough to know what they're saying. 

Suddenly the girl behind me is now in front of me, trying to say stuff but I can't hear. I'm entranced by the two girls with me, lost in the situation. 

The other girl pushed her aside and kisses me, her hands over my body. I think I moan. Someone is. The bed hits the back of my knees, and as my back hits the bed I come back to my senses. The world around me is much more clear, and the people I'm with look much more familiar. 

"Kotori, we can't do this to her." The girl pulls the other one away from me, shaking her head. "It's not right."

"We both want this!" Kotori is frustrated, her voice is raised. "You can't tell me you aren't liking this, Umi. We've wanted this for a long time." Thoughts fill my head with confusion, I'm not exactly sure what's real. 

"She's drunk!" Umi looks at me and our eyes meet, she looks guilty. "Honoka wouldn't want this if she were sober." They both looked sad, as if that phrase physically pained them to know. 

I wanted to say something to them, I wanted to prove Umi wrong. The lack of words to say scared me, I know they're hurting. The thought of them going through what I am brings me to the conclusion that I have to tell them. So in that moment I decide to. 

"Guys," I cut in, standing up and tumbling a little bit. Thankfully, I grabbed Umi's shoulder and leaned my body against hers. "Don't fight." I burp, and she turns away at the smell of thick alcohol on my breath. 

The thumping of the music felt all too real, and I wanted to swim in the feeling of euphoria. "Come on, let's have some fun," I insisted, grabbing one of each of their hands. "Touch me." Grabbing Umi, I kiss her. 

It's sloppy, and my hands are on her waist as she kisses back. She mutters something on my lips, but I can't comprehend it. Her smell, her taste. All I know is I wanted more of it. I wanted her to surround me. I note the small taste of alcohol on her lips. 

I open my eyes when she makes a noise, and I see Kotori pressing her front against Umi's back. Lips were on the back of her neck, which encouraged my hands to slip underneath her shirt to feel her stomach. She still had that six-pack. I liked the feeling of it against my fingers. 

That's when the fingers dug into my hair, when I tilted my head back to allow Umi access to it. She went at it hard, and it made me wonder how long she really did wait for this. Judging by the reaction I got when I slid a leg between her legs I could assume it's been awhile. 

Nails claw into my back as I stuff my face into her delicious cleavage. Her skin is so soft. Besides her hands, which are rough. I liked the feeling of her hands skimming my arms, the noises she made as Kotori and I gave all we could. 

"Honoka..." She moans my name, and I have a moment of clarity. I remember how we got here, I remember my fears and all the insecurities I have. My head ran a mile a minute as I came to the conclusion that the two women I am in love with are not only willing, but wanting to do this with me. 

It was all too much, and my vision started to blur. My hands slid off of her body, and I watched them as I collapsed to the floor. There was panicked yelling and then all black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotori is shameless af y'all can't tell me otherwise


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, Honoka has a moment of clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi's a little shit

There was music, that's all I heard when I came to. I was in a familiar room, with a familiar ceiling that I was looking up at. 

There was a strong presence beside me, and I yawned before looking toward it. "Nozomi?" My voice cracked. It all came back quickly. 

"Quite the story I heard from Kotori," she teases, smirking down at me. "Y'know, if you're planning to get lucky it's kinda important to not faint." I roll my eyes at her jab. 

"It's not my fault, it was the alcohol." Shame is what I felt. If I couldn't be romantically involved with them, I would've totally been down for a threesome. 

"You almost had the threesome of your dreams, Honoka." She shakes her head, chuckling. "You idiot." Ridiculous for her to talk about this when she hid her feelings from her lover for years. 

"Yeah, I know." I sit up, feeling a headache come on. "Fuck." 

Nozomi places a hand on my thigh. "They want to talk to you, they're outside the door." She could've mentioned that before I ran my mouth. "They both look really sad, I think they believe they've ruined your friendship." At that I look toward the door sadly. 

"There goes my chance of ever being close to them like that." Nozomi gets up and heads to the door. 

"They can hear you." My eyes bulge out of their sockets with the words. It was met with silence, though, as I couldn't respond to it. 

As the door opens I stop functioning as she leaves and the two come filing in. Kotori was crying, her face red and cheeks and eyes puffy. I couldn't stand seeing it, it hurt. Umi looked on the verge of tears, but was staying strong for Kotori. 

"Honoka," Umi starts, voice cracking a little bit. Her back straightens at it, and she refuses to look at me. "We're sorry." This hurts. 

"We didn't mean to do that," Kotori says quickly, wrapping her arms around herself. Goosebumps covered her arms. I didn't want them to feel sorry, but I couldn't form words. 

"We won't take advantage of you anymore." Umi looked sad, her voice seemingly pulled me in. 

That was when I found my voice again. "No!" My outburst makes them jump back. They look surprised. "I liked it!" It's all so shameless, but my mouth keeps going. "I want to be with both of you!" Well, I realize I'm fucked. 

They cease to amaze me, though, as they look at each other before making their way across the room. Their expressions changed from scared to happiness as they stood directly over me. "You like us?" Kotori asks, reaching to grab my hand. I meet her halfway and grip her hand. 

"Of course I do." My voice is soft, just like her hand is in mine. I grab Umi's, too. "I knew it when you got together." Using all the strength I could muster, I pull them both into a hug. "I'm in love with both of you, and I know it's wrong but I can't help it." I want to feel them, but right now it's all numb. That fuzzy feeling, the one where you know you're disassociating from the world. 

Kotori pulled me back, shaking me. "No, Honoka! It's not wrong!" She sounded confident in the statement. Umi looks at her, and she looks back. They nod in a silent agreement of something. "Umi and I are in love with you, too." Too many shocking things are happening at once, and it's all so much to deal with. 

Umi starts to speak. "Kotori saw me staring at you, and she confessed that she had feelings for you." A feeling of heartbreak went through me. Did I ruin their relationship? "I felt it, too." She looks down. "I told her it couldn't work, it wouldn't." 

Kotori speaks up. "But I did research, and I found something called polyamory." The smile on her face indicates something good. "Polyamory is when there's more than two people in a relationship." She grabs both of my hands. "It has worked, people do it all the time." Umi wraps an arm around Kotori. 

"We talked about it, and we want to be in what they call a triad. As in we all date each other." Umi looks up, suddenly looking really confident. "We want this so much." 

Kotori smirked, pulling me close so that our fronts are pressed together. "After last night it's impossible to go back to how we were. We've gone too far to go back, not that any of us want to." Her hands skim my sides, and I breathe in heavily. "Please be our girlfriend." Her nails dug into my back, and the events last night became so much clearer. 

The happiness was seemingly evident on my face, since Kotori started to lean her face closer to my face. "I would be so happy to have you both as my girlfriends." I cupped her cheeks, pulling her in and kissing her with all the frustration I've held in for years. I felt a small push from her, and I opened my eyes to see that Umi has gotten behind her and was feeling her up. I've never been so happy in my life. 

We make eye contact when Umi places her head on Kotori's shoulder. I pull away from Kotori and kiss Umi with as much force as I did with Kotori. She moans so softly I could barely hear it, but it reflected her excitement and relief. She seemed embarrassed for a moment, but she kissed back with as much force as I gave. 

Both of their hands were on me, Umi's are everywhere while Kotori's venture down to my ass. It's all so good, and they are so eager to touch me. 

I'm so loved. They're also so loved. We love each other and that's all I've ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get enough requests I'll write smut

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of any errors ;3


End file.
